


Shattered Glass

by MinervaLongbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaLongbottom/pseuds/MinervaLongbottom
Summary: Dean and Romilda are both angry after Harry and Ginny's very public kiss.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Dean sat in an armchair, anger and shock coursing through him as he thought about how he had just seen his ex-girlfriend and his roommate kiss in front of the entire Gryffindor House. Ginny and Harry had just disappeared through the portrait hole, and everyone who was interested in this new development settled in to gossip, while everyone who didn’t really care returned to their previous conversations. From what he could see, only one other person seemed upset, a dark-haired girl he knew by sight but wasn’t acquainted with. Their eyes met for a second, and the two recognized each other’s fury.

Dean suddenly realized that he was in pain. He looked down to see that he’d gripped his glass so hard that it had shattered. Blood ran down his hand. He swore, set the broken pieces of glass down on a table, and got up to go take care of the cuts. 

The girl got up too. She walked over to Dean and took his hand.

“I’m pretty good at healing charms,” she said, waving her wand over Dean’s bleeding hand. The pain disappeared as his skin knit back together.

They stood like that for a moment, an unspoken need passing between them. Dean wasn’t sure which of them made the first move, or if they had moved at the same time, but all of sudden they were snogging. The kiss deepened each second that passed, and Dean pushed her up against the wall.

Dean briefly broke the kiss. “Do you want to go somewhere?” he asked. 

“Most definitely,” she murmured into his mouth. She took his hand and led him to the portrait hole.

They hurried down the corridor until reaching an empty classroom. Their lips were on each other’s again, hands roaming across their bodies. Dean lifted her onto the teacher’s desk at the front of the classroom. She unbuttoned her shirt, slipped it off her shoulders, and threw it away from the desk. Her bra quickly joined her shirt on the floor. Dean returned to kissing her for a moment, now letting his hands explore her naked breasts. Then he stepped back and pulled his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes while he undid his fly. He pulled his trousers and underwear down over his erection, stepping out of them as he approached her again.

Once Dean stood before her completely naked, she grinned and slid off the desk. She got on her knees and took his cock in her mouth. He groaned as her tongue ran across it and when she took his balls in her hand, he let out a sudden gasp. He didn’t want to come yet, so he stopped her. She got back on the desk, sitting on the edge of it as his lips met hers again. He lowered his mouth down to her nipples, giving them equal attention. Dean slid his hand beneath her skirt, took hold of her damp underwear, and pulled it down her legs. He slipped his fingers into her and, when they were good and wet, moved them up to her clit. She moaned as he touched it. He reached behind her with his other hand to unzip her skirt. When it had joined the rest of their clothing on the floor, she grabbed her wand to cast a quick contraceptive charm. As soon as that was done, he spread her legs and eased his cock inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust, one arm around his neck to hold her upright, the other hand massaging her clit. 

Dean groaned loudly when he came. She hadn’t come yet and continued to work her clit with her fingers. Dean was struck by a sudden desire to be the one to make her come, so he dropped to his knees to go down on her. She was close, and after a minute of running his tongue over her clit, her orgasm washed over her while she cried out, “Oh, yes! YES!” He got up, and his lips found hers once more.

Eventually the kiss ended, and they gathered up their clothes and began to get dressed. She turned to him, and said, “Thank you, er…” He could tell that she was searching her brain to see if she knew his name.

“Dean,” he supplied with a small smile.

He saw her silently mouth his name, perhaps in an effort to commit it to memory. “Thank you, Dean,” she said sincerely.

“And you’re…?”

“Romilda.”

“Thank you, Romilda,” Dean said, meaning it with his whole heart.

Once they were dressed, Dean and Romilda walked to the door. They separated, knowing that this would not happen again. It had simply been a brief yet desperately needed connection born out of anger, jealousy, and shattered glass.


End file.
